Old Man Riley
by Hughson74
Summary: A story set after William and Thomas have the fist fight and before William goes to war and his return. Missing pieces on how William copes with his mothers death and how Mrs Hughes helps him while facing her own fears and worries for him . Hope you enjoy it, reviews always welcome.
1. Horses and Men

**Where does it hurt?**

 **It answered**

" **Everywhere,**

 **everywhere,**

 **everywhere" -**

"Have you seen William?" Carson asked as his eyes darted around the Kitchen in the vain hope of finding William hiding under the table or flat against a kitchen wall or even perched upon the shelf with the copper kettles.

"No I've not. I thought he would've been upstairs serving the tea" Mrs Hughes asked with the beginnings of a worried look in her eye.

Carson stood at his full height snapping his hand up to his side looking offended "Mrs Hughes if he was upstairs I wouldn't be down here asking you"

Mrs Hughes for her part didn't even bother rolling her eyes, she'd worked side by side with Mr Carson enough years to know he was all bark and little bite.

"I'll look upstairs in his quarters and if he's not there I'll ask around" she offered

"Good" and with that Carson spun around to head upstairs again before stopping momentarily "Take a look outside also would you?".

"Yes Mr Carson" Mrs Hughes replied genuinely grateful that he had thought of it.

W&W&W&W&W

"No I've not seen the lad this morning" Mrs Patmore replied while kneading the dough "Come to think of it I've not seen 'im since breakfast"

Mrs Hughes bit her bottom lip "I've been to his room. I thought he might be polishing shoes but to no avail and the others have not seen him either"

"Oh dear" Mrs Patmore slammed the dough down "He'll be in the dog 'ouse if Mr Carson catches 'im"

"Who's going to be in the dog 'ouse?" asked Daisy as she walked in with a basket of oranges.

"William, Mrs Hughes has been looking for him. You've not seen 'im have you?" asked Mrs Patmore

Daisy put the basket down gently and looked at both women unsure of whether she should speak.

"Daisy you need to tell Mrs Hughes if you know where he is"

"It's jus' that I don' know where he is, not really" Daisy looked to Mrs Hughes "he's really upset over what 'appened yesterday with Thomas" she explained in the hope of saving William grief.

"If you know where he is Daisy you must tell me" encouraged Mrs Hughes "We're all upset over Thomas' disgusting behavior but William cannot just leave the house without informing Mr Carson"

Daisy looked to Mrs Patmore who jerked her head gently towards Mrs Hughes "Go on" she encouraged.

Daisy took a deep breath "After breakfast he told me he were going for a walk, he were right upset, I think he'd been cryin' all night. I told 'im to talk to you but he were in a right state"

"Yes Daisy but do you know where he went to walk?" pushed Mrs Hughes.

"No I don' think so, I don' right know because he didn't tell me, but I know he likes the 'orses so he might be at the stables.. but I can't be sure"

"Thank you Daisy" Mrs Hughes turned to Mrs Patmore "If Mr Carson asks for me tell him I've found William and that I'm bringing him back"

"Of course" answered Mrs Patmore.

W&W&W&W&W

William liked horses, he always had. His father had told him many a time that he a certain way with animals, a gift, and though his beloved mother had agreed she'd still not wanted her only son to be a farmer. Mrs Mason had dreamed of greater things for her son, but money did not grow on the wheat fields so the safest and best option for William was to enter into service. With Williams sweet and calm nature she was sure he would with time became a fine butler like the almost legendary and most respected Mr Charles Carson of Downton Abbey.

At this moment however being a butler was far from William Masons' mind, at this moment William only wished he was back on the farm with his Dah and Mum. Pouring slop for the pigs, sneaking his hands under the soft underbelly's of the chickens to steal their still warm eggs and then meandering his way to the barn where his Dah's horse munched away at the hay.

Mr Mason's horse was called Riley but at times and with great affection he would call the animal 'Old man Riley'. He was in Williams opinion the most gentle of animals, he'd never bitten anyone, never kicked or whinnied in anger or fear, he barely swished his tail to shoo flies away and for a long time Riley was his best friend. Riley ears always stood to attention when he heard William walking towards the barn, they weren't the heavy plodding footsteps of a sour teenager, rather, soft slow steps of a sensitive and gentle young man, and Riley knew that this young growing master of his always had a few cubes of sugar hidden in his pocket.

It was always that way, first the scratches behind the ears and then a little game of finding the sugar cubes finally followed by a good brushing of his coat. Young William would babble away in whispers about all his worries and dreams, about girls , about his mothers dreams and about what new piece of music he was teaching himself on the piano.

So lost in his thoughts was William that he did not hear Mrs Hughes approach him and he was startled a little when he heard her voice.

"William?"

William quickly brought his hands down to his side, standing to attention.

"I'm sorry Mrs Hughes I didn't hear you" he looked down to her nervously.

"William Mr Carson has been searching for you high and low"

At the mention of Carson name William stiffened, he knew that the butler would be looking for him but in all honesty he hadn't cared, not this morning and not after what happened the day before with Thomas.

"I understand" was all he said.

Mrs Hughes for her part had expected pure panic to flush into Williams face as happened with anyone who was bound into Mr Carson's bad books. To hear and see him so unresponsive, uncaring that his employer was most certainly going to find a resounding punishment to instill fear into the young man worried her more as each second ticked by.

She studied Williams face, his eyes where indeed still quite red and swollen, he was pale and empty and unresponsive. She stepped a little closer to allow him to realize that she was there to listen.

William had turned around slowly to look at the horse again aware that Mrs Hughes was waiting for him to talk. He liked Mrs Hughes, she had always been firm but kind to him, always patient yet encouraging, she was for him a mother in the great house that at the moment felt anything but great.

He reached up and scratched the horses noses and then moved his hand to scratch it under its chin, the horse for its part was quite pleased at this attention and swished it's tail in delight.

A stray tear fell from one of Williams and he wiped it away with the back of his hand then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"William would you like to tell me?" asked Mrs Hughes gently.

William looked down at the housekeeper, at the one person he knew he could trust, who wouldn't ever hurt him. Suddenly he felt a gentle nudge and turned to see the horse who begged with his eyes for more chin scratches and he obliged.

"You know Mrs Hughes" William began while looking at the horse "my Dah has a horse called Riley. He's old now and he's got white hair on his forehead and chin and little patches here and there. We call him Old Man Riley at times and he's the gentlest of beasts. He likes scratches around his ears"

"Lady Mary told me you had a way with horses" Mrs Hughes replied.

William blushed "Not really, well at least I don't think I do, I just think one's got to be patient with animals. Anyhow when I went to see my mum before she.. died.. well when she was resting I'd go and see Riley. He's slower now and he sleeps more. Most people would've be ridden of him but not my Dah, Dah says Riley's worked hard enough and has a right to make old bones"

"Well your fathers right about that" Mrs Hughes glanced momentarily at the horse that stood infront of them, _this one was certainly does not know a hard days work_ , she thought.

"My mum worked hard Mrs Hughes, she lost so much, my brothers and sister and I wish that she'd lived long enough to have made old bones and become proud of me"

"Oh William she was proud of you, so very much" Mrs Hughes put her hand on Williams chin so that they looked eye to eye "You have been such a good son William, you were obedient and respectful to your mother, you put your own dreams aside just to make her happy"

"But was it enough Mrs Hughes?" William blurted through tears "Maybe Thomas was right crying over an unborn babe, over peoples suffering. I mean when it comes down to it Mrs Hughes I'm a nobody, my mum most probably died disappointed" William stared down to the ground defeated.

"William James Mason you will not ever speak that way again" William winced at the sting in Mrs Hughes voice "Your mother loved you so much and was so proud of you because she knew the potential you had, she knew that your honest heart and gentle nature would be needed one day to become a kind and devoted butler. As for Thomas take my advice and leave him alone to brood in his own bitterness. He's not a bad mad man, but he's confused and angry and he thinks the best way to make himself feel better is by putting others down"

Williams face softened a little as he listened to the sincere words of the housekeeper, perhaps not quite filled with confidence but still he was filled with the warmth of her words.

"William you've still a lot to learn, you've to stand up for yourself a little more, be less afraid when Mr Carson reprimands you, he does it because he's trying to teach you and he cannot moddle coddle you. You can only learn through kind discipline and by example and I can assure you that you will find no finer teacher than Mr Carson"

William stood up tall and straight "Yes Mrs Hughes I understand. I'll not let Mr Carson down and I'll not let you down either"

Mrs Hughes features soften "William you've never let me down. I know you've been homesick and of course the loss of your mother has no doubt been a devastating blow but you've proved your worth and I know you will in time became a very fine butler and I for one will be proud of you, I am proud of you William, very proud" she stated in a her Scottish brogue

William felt as if he where to burst at the seems for as much as wanting to please Mr Carson he also wanted to please Mrs Hughes.

"Mrs Hughes might I say something without sounding impertinent?" William asked shyly.

"Go on"

"I told you a little while back that you're a kind women, that I didn't know how the house would run without you and I meant every word of Mrs Hughes. When my mum died I thought I was on my own, I'm only a lad, I know it and I feel very lost without her but I now know its not like that Mrs Hughes, I've got you and that's more than I could have hoped for"

Mrs Hughes was not a woman to wear her emotions on her sleeve for the world to see, she hadn't become housekeeper of the great estate by blubbering at every housemaid of footman's heart breaking, she had learnt to stand on her own two feet through many years of self discipline so she didn't let tears escape at Williams sweet words. No, instead she did something she'd never done with any housemaid or footman, she reached up to Williams tie and straightened it, she pulled his vest down gently and passed her hands over his jacket to straighten it out, then she reached up to put a stray hair back into place and then stepped back. All this little actions spoke the many words she could say, actions only a mother would do not a housekeeper.

"We best get back to the house, no doubt Mr Carson is waiting and I've to talk to him"

"Its ok Mrs Hughes, It's my responsibility to face him" William smiled.

Mrs Hughes smiled back "Shall we go" she indicated and moved aside to let William walk by, instead he stopped by her side and planted a kiss on her cheek but before she could say a word he strode ahead of her and she was left standing shaking her head with a little smile creeping up.

W&W&W&W&W

Mr Carson was naturally quite angry at the Houdini disappearance of William, he was however not an unkind man and had not forgotten the hurt in the young lads face from the day before. Never the less he could allow the lad to go unpunished and so ordered him to polish all the silver before going to bed.

It was there in the room that Daisy found him, polishing every item meticulously.

"Its getting late William, will you not go to bed?" she asked quietly

"Not yet Daisy, I'll do a little more. They've the garden party and I want to make sure it's all ready" answered William without looking up.

"Well I'm heading up then, good night"

"Night Daisy" William looked up with a smile.

The clock in the kitchen sounded midnight and William was truly tired and decided to call it quits, he only had a few more pieces and he could wake early to finish them. As he placed them all back in the cupboard he heard the heavy footsteps of Mr Carson.

"William?"

"I'm just putting everything away Mr Carson. I've only a few pieces left and I can do them in the morning before I start my day" William explained.

"Very well, now off to bed with you" Carson orded.

William closed the cupboard "Good night Mr Carson".

"Oh William wait one moment, I forgot to give you this, it arrived in the afternoon" Carson pulled out an envelope from his pocket with a telegram in it.

William took it and decided to read it when he got to his room "Thank you Mr Carson".


	2. Men and War

Thankfully the telegram had not been bad news, Mr Mason had informed his son that their longtime neighbor had given birth to healthy baby girl and so William had a little bounce in his step that following morning. As he finished polishing the last of the large silver serving spoons he decided he would go into the village and buy a small gift for the newborn and he'd take Daisy with him to ensure the gift be pink and frilly enough. Mrs Hughes was happy to see him in such a light mood and became even happier when he shared the good news.

In life however good news can often be partnered with the not so good and that afternoon the downstairs staff found themselves again sitting in the servants hall with long faces as they carried the heavy weight of his Lordships words. England was at war and it would take with it so many men. Mothers would no doubt hold sons closer to their bosoms, fathers would slap their shoulders with more intensity, it seemed that the ground they all walked was made of shattered glass, each foot step placed cautiously trying to absorb less reality, less pain.

As the weeks went by more and more men were called to service, to sacrifice for King and country and William was beginning to feel more and more left out. He had written to his father about the desire to volunteer but always received a resounding no in response.

He stomped around between the servant's hall and the kitchen which more often than not gained him stares from an impatient cook. Daisy tried to give him her attention and understanding but even she had to remind him to calm down as Mr Carson only had so much patience.

He felt awkward and useless and after dinner he decided to go and have a talk to Mrs Hughes, surely she would understand and perhaps agree to write to his father. He knocked gently on the door and waited to be invited in.

"Come in" called Mrs Hughes

William walked in and quietly closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry to disturb you Mrs Hughes but might you have a moment for a talk?"

"Of course William" she pointed to a chair "Sit down and tell me what's on your mind" as she herself sat down the chair beside her desk.

Mrs Hughes already had an idea of what was bothering the young lad as she'd seen him brooding about more and more as each day passed. He more often than not had a scowl on his face instead of a smile and Mrs Patmore had told her of his constant mumblings and that frankly he was disturbing Daisy a little too often.

Mrs Hughes herself had worried about him, about his desire to go to war and she had sent a prayer to heaven each night that he be speared such horrors. She had of course learnt from Mr Carson that the Dowager Countess had apparently invented some story about Williams ill health and managed not have him called to duty.

William sat down and placed his hands on his knees looking straight at Mrs Hughes and took a deep breath.

"Mrs Hughes I was wondering if you might help with my father?"

"I'd be glad to help if I can. What is it that you need help with exactly?" She asked in the most casual manner possible.

"Well I'd like to volunteer for the war Mrs Hughes, make my mark like all the men. I want to volunteer, it's my right"

"I see and what does your father have to do with this?"

"He says I can't but he can't say that.. Can he?" William looked for assurance.

"No William he cannot" Mrs Hughes put up her hand to stop William from talking "however he is your father and you've been taught to respect him have you not?"

William nodded "Yes Mrs Hughes but-"

"William don't be in a rush to go off to war, it's not something to be taken so lightly. There is very a very high certainty of horrific injury" she didn't want to mention the horrible reality that death was also a true possibility. "When they need you they'll call you, don't doubt it"

William nodded his head again "Yes Mrs Hughes I understand but I don't see the point in waiting, I want to serve now not when things are ending"

"Do you think the war is going to end in a few weeks time? Because if somehow you are privy to such information please let me know so I can share it with the many mothers who against their will are losing sons" Mrs Hughes arched her eyebrows waiting for the answer.

"No Mrs Hughes" William answered sheepishly.

"Then I suggest you wait. You will be called William though I wish on my heart that it never be so. Be patient." Mrs Hughes tone allowed for no more discussion.

William knew when he was defeated, perhaps it was meant to be this way but how he wished it wasn't. He stood up and placed the chair back where it belonged.

"Thank you for your time Mrs Hughes" and with that he gave her a small smile and made his way out.

Mrs Hughes leaned against her chair and let out a slow sigh as she wondered truly how long the Dowager Countesses' request of delaying Williams calling to war could last. She was not one to throw herself at the feet of any member of the family but at this moment she was truly thankful to the Dowager for too many men were dying or returning with such gruesome injuries and they all had to be replaced.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by another knock at the door which she recognised as Mr Carson's.

"Mrs Hughes I don't mean to interfere but I just saw William come out from here and was wondering if he was alright?"

Mrs Hughes held back the tender smile that threatened to show itself for the bear of a man who had a soft side that only she was privy to "He suggested to me that I talk to his father"

"Oh?" Carson raised an eyebrow " Is he not well? Mr Mason?"

"No he's fine. William is pining to go off to war and his father won't agree to it, I think he believed I could somehow convince him"

"I see. I assume you didn't agree?" asked Carson.

"I didn't say no outright but I told him to be patient"

Carson understood "You know ever since Thomas left I think he feels he must do the same"

"I hadn't thought of that, then again it's not just Thomas, quite a few of the young men from the village have left, some of their own free will" Mrs Hughes remembered the postmasters son voluntarily leaving just last week.

"Well let's just hope that the Dowagers request sticks" Carson pursed his lips together and then made his way out.

 _Yes_ thought Mrs Hughes _we can only hope_.

W&W&W&W&W

William stood outside under the night sky feeling rather despondent. There was nothing left for him to do but wait but he couldn't avoid but feel anger that Thomas had been able to walk away and was now no doubt fighting alongside other courageous men.

His thought drifted off to Riley, he had been thinking of the horse lately since he had heard that horses were being used in the war. Riley was a draught horse and in his younger days was immensely strong. William gave a little chuckle thinking back to when he last saw Riley, he'd found the horse trying to scratch an itch on his rump against the barn door, no he'd definitely not do out in battle.

His thoughts then drifted to his mother. If she were alive there would never have been any letters telling her that he wanted to go and fight, he wouldn't have dared put her through that agony. Still, he wondered what would she have done had he been called to serve, really there was nothing she could have done apart from asking her husband to try and find a way out of it, but they were people of the land and neither of the Masons would've dared to approach his Lordship for help.

William felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach thinking about his mother, he missed her so, he missed her hugs and sweet words. There was no doubt she had spoilt him with love and in other little ways and it was she who encouraged his piano playing when he had taken an interest as a small boy.

He heard the back door open and turned to see Mr Carson join him.

"It's a lovely night out" Carson stated

"It is indeed Mr Carson, My Dah would be standing outside having a nice cup of tea. He started doing that after my Mum died, says it makes him feel closer to her" William explained.

"With the stars shinning as bright as they are I don't doubt it" Carson reflected.

They stood side by side, the stoic butler and the gentle footman, being that they were both so tall anyone could have exchanged them for family, an uncle and a nephew perhaps.

"You did a fine job with the silver William, thankyou" Carson spoke up

"Oh that's fine Mr Carson"

Carson looked out into the night as he spoke "I hope you understand that I cannot permit you or any of the staff to go wondering of your own accord. Not only is it a disobedient act it is also irresponsible. Your life was placed in my responsibility William, all the staffs life is. When you are employed by me, by your Lordship, we have a duty to your parents to ensure your safety"

William turned to face Carson "I do understand Mr Carson and it won't happen again. Thankyou"

Carson nodded his acknowledgement of Williams words "Very Well. I'm going to get back inside, don't be too long outside"

"Yes Mr Carson".

William stood outside a few minutes longer and then went back inside to organize the outing to the village. He knew most of the family would be out tomorrow afternoon so they should be allowed to escape for a little while. He had thought of asking Daisy first but thought better of it and decided to ask Mrs Patmore first.


	3. War and Words

Mrs Hughes fell ever so slowly back into her chair shocked and dazed, color and cheer gone from her face. Mrs Patmore stood nearby unable to find the words to comfort her. She knew that since the death of Williams mother he and Mrs Hughes had somehow become a closer. She was the person the young lad sought when grief or confusion threatened to engulf him and she in her discreet manner managed an ever-watchful eye on him.

They had all felt a settled relief, as it seemed William might be spared the grief of War but it was not meant to be. Fate had other ideas and the words of the Dowager no longer held power.

"I don't even know what to say to you dear. I thought some how we'd not 'ave to worry about it" Mrs Patmore spoke sadly.

Mrs Patmore was not close to William but like the rest of the staff she was fond him, his sincerity and naive ways made her want to defend him when he was being picked on.

"I wonder if his father knows" Mrs Hughes thought out aloud.

"I don't think so, William was to go to the village this afternoon and I'm sure he'll do it then" Mrs Patmore was more than sure for she had seen the proudness in Williams face at the prospect of telling his father what he considered was good news.

Mrs Hughes ever so slowly felt fear grip her heart. When Thomas had gone there had been only relief, she did not wish any harm come to him but was grateful for the peace his absence had brought. With William it was the complete opposite and she wondered for a moment if this was the same fear that clung to every mothers heart when their sons were called away. It must be, only it must be worse when the flesh of your flesh is sent so far from the arms that could make all pain go away. However in her thoughts she realized that she had become the motherly figure to William and the lad sort her out often, had on occasion surprised her with wild flowers for her desk, was careful to greet her in the mornings and seek her out to say goodnight before bed. Like all maternal fear it took a stronger hold on her heart as the seconds went by and she would need to pull in all the self discipline that she could so as not to let it overpower her, but just for this short moment in time she would worry for him, truly worry for him and she turned back to face her ledgers and let silent tears fall.

W&W&W&W&W

William had been gone several months and returned to the house for the last time before leaving to do battle. Naturally he was greeted with affection by all who knew him save for Mr Barrow. He remained his bitter, and now as acting Sergeant, his all-righteous self.

Thomas, however, was sharply reminded by a few to keep his cheek in place and he was forced to bite his tongue on more than one occasion though he did remark to Miss O'brien _what the bleedin' fuss was about?_ only to be told that William was like the little brother, the last one out and seeing that he'd already witnessed the atrocities that war brung with it he might be a bit more understanding. Thomas huffed annoyingly but kept quiet.

The following day when time allowed members of the staff each wished William the best of luck, telling him they'd be waiting for his return. Daisy had accepted Williams proposal, though almost in tears as she felt she was cheating him, still she was genuinely sad at the prospect of all the dangers he would face.

Miss O'Brien shook his hand and said she'd pray for him which left William a little perplexed but he was polite enough to thank her. Anna and Mr Bates were of course more open, with Anna squashing him into an embrace and Mr Bates giving him a firm handshake. Mrs Patmore called him a daft lad who had better be back or else and though she smiled the tears welled in her eyes with Williams eager face reminding her of her dear nephew and in that moment she sent a prayer to heaven that William be kept safe. Ethel smiled at him and wished well adding she was glad it weren't her heading off. Tom Branson managed to find him and shook his hands warmly while giving some words of encouragement.

Soon enough Carson came downstairs to summon William, as the General was almost ready to leave "You've got everything you need?" He asked while passing his eyes over the young lad.

"Yes Mr Carson I do"

"Very good and you've said your goodbyes?"

"Yes Mr Carson I have, but I've not said good bye to Mrs Hughes. I was just about to go to her sitting room" William hoped Carson would give him the chance.

"You've about 10 minutes then make your way to the front" Carson replied.

"Thank you Mr Carson" and with that William headed straight to Mrs Hughes sitting room and knocked the door before entering.

She'd heard his footsteps approach followed by the gentle knock on the door and so stood up to greet him "So it's time is it?" She asked as William closed the door behind him.

"Yes, Mr Carson just came down to fetch me but I've a few minutes and I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you" William smiled.

"And you've all that you need?"

"Yes Mrs Hughes. Daisy gave me her picture and I'll keep it close, we can't take much and Mr Carson has let me leave some things with Daisy and she'll give them to my Dah when she sees him next" William explained.

Mrs Hughes smiled at the sparkle in William's eyes when he spoke of Daisy and she hoped that Daisy might come around in her affections for him "That was kind of her."

"Well Mrs Hughes I best get going, it won't do me good to have the General wait for me"

Mrs Hughes took a step forward placing a hand on Williams arm "You keep safe now, obey you orders and keep safe"

William felt a rush of emotion as he imagined his mother speaking just as Mrs Hughes did "I will Mrs Hughes, I'll not let you down, I promise".

"You could never do that" she gently chided.

"I'll write you as soon as I can..and .. If it's not too much to ask… perhaps you might write me?.. When you've the time of course" William looked down to his shoes embarrassed.

"I will answer every letter you send William" Mrs Hughes assured him "now best you go"

Though she wanted to turn away from him as fear once again gripped her heart she didn't, she mustered her courage and looked him in the eye to give him all the support he needed.

"Right you are" William bent down and gave the housekeep the most tender of kisses on her cheek "Thank you Mrs Hughes for everything" and though he tried so hard to be brave like Mrs Hughes he couldn't stop the tear that fell from his eye and Mrs Hughes couldn't avoid the maternal act of wiping it away with her fingers.

"Go now and God speed" she ordered gently.

William inclined his head momentarily and then took a deep breath and stood tall as he left her sitting room for the last time. It would be a while before Mrs Hughes moved from where she was left standing.

W&W&W&W&W

As the General said his good byes Carson approached William and spoke quietly to him "Best of luck to you young man. Stay close to the ground and keep your wits about you"

"Thank you Mr Carson, I'll do my best"

"That is all we can hope for William" Carson stated.

William pulled out an envelope and offered it to Carson "Mr Carson might you give this to Mrs Hughes, I forgot to give it to her when we said good bye, its just a photo and a little note"

Carson took the envelope in his big hands "Of course, I shall give it to her after dinner tonight"

"Thank you Mr Carson" and with that he shook the butlers hand and climbed into the car.

His Lordship approached Carson as the cars drove off "I've asked Mr Crawley to keep young William by his side"

"Is he able to do that My Lord?"

"Between the two of us we should manage to get it done" his Lordship sounded positive.

"Very good My Lord"

"I know how Mrs Hughes worries for him so could you kindly let her know?" asked his Lordship.

"Of course my Lord" affirmed Carson.

W&W&W&W&W

Dinner had been slightly subdued that night, naturally there was the gossip over Tom Branson's plot with the slop, a number of stuff suppressed giggles lest they incur the wrath of Carson. Then talk went back to William, of how he had saved the day and that he would be truly missed.

"I don't know what the fuss is about, he's not the only one to go off and fight" quipped Thomas

"No he isn't and we're well aware of it Mr Barrow but he's like family to us if you don't mind" Anna spoke up

" _ **Lance**_ Sergeant Barrow" Thomas reminded her.

"Aye then perhaps you should act like a Lance Sergeant" Mrs Patmore said with satisfaction as she placed the stew pot on the table.

"I'll have you remember that I perform my duties accordingly, I was chosen by Dr Clarkson specifically for the task" Thomas stated for all to hear "and unlike William _ **I**_ volunteered to serve my country without cowering in this place before being called up"

Carson who had seen Mrs Hughes shocked look quickly spoke up before she could burst into an anger that she was surely entitled to "Then you might do well to remember he is now _Major_ Clarkson and if it had not been for his kindness you would no doubt be out on a limb without a place to stay or a table to eat atSergeantBarrow" Carson boomed "You may manage this house but you do not manage my staff nor do you speak in such a manner to them and you certainly do not have the right to speak of _**our**_ William in that manner. Do I make myself clear?"

Thomas burned with indignation but he had never been one short for words and as he got up from his chair he looked back at Carson "Very Mr Carson, but you see reality is _**your**_ William is likely to get his head blown off as much as any chap" he looked around at everyone as they gasped "it's harsh but its true, just go have a look upstairs cause the only people sitting around reading books and papers are Officers not Privates" and with that he walked out of the hall and headed outside for a cigarette.

Utter silence had fallen around the table. Though Thomas' words were indeed harsh they rung with truth. William might be at Mr Crawley's side but that didn't clear him of any danger, if anything he'd be right in the thick of things. Mrs Hughes pushed her plate aside and excused herself from the table then got up and went to her sitting room. Anna looked to Carson who waved his hand in reassurance and got up to follow Mrs Hughes.

He entered the little room and found Mrs Hughes pacing the floor with her hands clasped together.

"Mrs Hughes you know better than any to pay any attention to Thomas"

She stood still "Yes I know but his words sound with truth Mr Carson"

"The only truth is that he is a Private, naught else. Whether anything happens to him is only a matter for time to tell. He's a smart lad and though he is soft spoken he is not without courage and common sense" he then indicated for Mrs Hughes to sit down which she did.

"Now might be the right time to give you this" Carson pulled out the envelope from his inside pocket and handed it to Mrs Hughes "it's from William, he gave it to me just before he left"

Mrs Hughes took the envelope and opened it pulling out a photo with a little note wrapped around it. She took the note and read it aloud.

 _Dear Mrs Hughes_

 _My Dad gave me this photo when I went to see him last. This is our horse, Old Man Riley. As you can see he's a big fellow but most gentle. This photo stood at my mothers bedside table until she left us and I thought perhaps you might like it._

 _My Dad says Riley's getting on and has not much left in him but I hope to see him one more time._

 _Take care of everyone at Downton, especially and Daisy._

 _Please let Mr Carson know where I'm at when I write you again, so he'll not forget and get angry when we meet should I return._

 _Kindest regards_

 _William J. Mason_

Mrs Hughes looked at the photo, there stood William with his hands by his side and Riley behind him, the horses head sat affectionately over Williams left shoulder looking quite pleased. She passed the photo over to Carson and a smile crossed his face.

"He's done some growing up since this photo was taken" Carson smiled.

"He has indeed Mr Carson, he has indeed" as she stood the photo to one side of her desk "I'll go into the village tomorrow and buy it a frame."

 _ **TBC…**_


	4. Words and Horses

He returned on a stretcher, his face wounded but seeming so peaceful, his body internally damaged beyond repair but seeming so rested, _perhaps_ _he's getting better_ they all told themselves, _perhaps the stay in the hospital has paid off_. Major Clarkson had gone upstairs and they were sure he'd get to the bottom of it all.

That's what they all told themselves and each other but as Major Clarkson returned downstairs the firm look on his face brought a stop to the last rays of hope and he reaffirmed that Williams time was passing and that perhaps each in their own time might go see him, but no one had the courage, not yet anyhow.

Lord and Lady Grantham however did visit William, it was the least they could do for their faithful footman. When the Dowager approached her son in wanting him brought to the house her son agreed immediately, the young lad needed his father and friends close by, travelling to Leeds was just too expensive for the older Mason and impossible for the staff.

The Dowager again had used her magic touch or rather prim words of reminder in the duty owing by Reverend Travis and the marriage of William and Daisy was organized as quickly as possible. Mrs Hughes left it to Anna and surprisingly Miss O'Brien offered to help for despite her vengeful ways she admits to Anna that Williams circumstances have reminded her of the brother she lost to war, her favorite brother, the only person who ever understood her, helping William will help the self inflicted blame she feels for having been so far from her brother when he died.

William's room was now decorated, Anna and Miss O'Brien remained satisfied with their work. A cushioned chair had been put in place for the Dowager, the curtains drawn to let some light in. Now all that had to be done was wait on Reverend Travis who would arrive shortly and then the room would be filled with the closest of staff to witness a moment of bitter sweet emotions.

Mrs Hughes heard the footsteps of the two ladies in waiting and looked up to the little clock sitting up top on her desk, she sighed deeply knowing now is the only chance she will get, she cannot wait any longer. She rose from her chair and made her way to Carson's office knocking on his door before going in.

"Mrs Hughes?" Carson looked up.

"I'm going up to see William for a moment" she informed him quietly.

"Of course Mrs Hughes, take your time" he responded, Mrs Hughes thanked him and left.

Carson got up from behind his desk and went to the kitchen and found the cook "Mrs Hughes has gone to see William."

Mrs Patmore understood at once "If anyone needs anything I'll send them to you"

Carson nodded "Thank you Mrs Patmore"

W&W&W&W&W

Mr Mason had offered his chair to the housekeeper and then excused himself knowing that his son had hoped for a chance to talk to her. He remembered back to when his son had asked for the photo that had once decorated his mothers table to give to the housekeeper. The gesture had warmed his heart because a lad always needed a motherly figure to care for him, especially William, as he had always been a sensitive boy. Both Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson had provided his son with the paternal discipline and maternal guidance that all young people need when they were away from home. Mr Mason had come to realize it had been his longing to see himself and Daisy one more time that gave William the will to hold on, however it was the housekeeper who he had hoped he could prove to show that he had grown enough to accept death in his own way.

William slowly straightened his hand towards Mrs Hughes, for a moment she was unsure what to do, she was afraid to hurt him, afraid her resolve would shatter.

"It's alright Mrs Hughes, you won't 'urt me" William encouraged.

She gently took his hand in hers rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"I'm glad you came Mrs Hughes, truly I am" Williams voice quivered.

"I'd wanted to come earlier William but it seemed you where constantly surrounded and I didn't want to disturb your time with your father" Mrs Hughes explained.

"I understand and I'm ever so grateful to everyone, even Thomas came to see me"

"I'm glad to hear it, as I said before he's not bad just confused"

William nodded gently and looked down at their hands, Mrs Hughes hand looked so small compared to his long fingers and they were as soft as his mothers had been.

He looked up at the housekeeper "Mrs Hughes you'll make sure Daisy's looked after by Mrs Patmore won't you..?"

Mrs Hughes almost whispered "I will"

"Perhaps you could ask Mr Carson to write to my Dah every now and then, just to make sure he's ok?"

"Yes William he'll be glad to do it" Mrs Hughes voice began to shake.

For a moment there was silence and then William spoke up "My Dah told me Riley died last week.. He made old bones Mrs Hughes, he did"

Mrs Hughes was at breaking point, the tears that overpowered the last of her courage were at the verge of spilling and she could only nod her head to acknowledge his words. She felt his hand grip hers tighter before he spoke again.

"Mrs Hughes.. Can I tell you something..?"

She nodded her head again.

"I know you're proud of me and I'm ever so grateful. But you see I tell everyone that I'm not afraid, but I'm not scarred to admit to you that I.. I am afraid.." tears fell down his cheeks and he wiped them away with the back of his hand afraid they'd take away the courage he'd mustered to speak openly and honestly "B..but I'm glad Mrs Hughes..I'm glad you're here.. my Dah said it was ok to love you like a mother ..'cause ..I'm afraid and.." he whispered "I'm afraid" and with the last confession he broke down in tears.

Mrs Hughes stood up and with tender care sat on the bed ever so gently pulling William into her arms and close to her heart " Oh my boy, my dear boy.. I know you're afraid and I am too, so very much " her Scottish brogue thick with emotion as she finally let the tears of her pain fall freely "take my love with you William for I surely take yours my dear boy.. You'll forever be near me do you here, I'll not ever let you go and one day we'll be together again, you, me and Old Man Riley.."

She felt his breathing calm a little as his crying slowly ceased and then gently lay him back down on his pillows, his eyes almost closed in exhaustion. She planted a tender kiss on his forehead and placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb in gentle strokes until he succumbed to sleep.

W&W&W&W&W

"That lad in the photo, is he the one who were killed in the war?" The new maid asked Mrs Patmore.

"What photo?" Came the answer even though Mrs Patmore knew exactly to whom the young girl was referring to.

"In Mrs Hughes sittin' room? He's a tall lad standin' with a horse"

Carson and Mrs Hughes had just come down the stairs and stopped suddenly as they heard the questions made by the new maid. Carson made ready to put her in her place but a hand on his arm made him wait.

"Did Mrs Hughes show you the photo then or did you do some snoopin' around?" Mrs Patmore challenged.

"I didn't snoop, I were lookin' for Mrs Hughes and I noticed it sittin' there on her desk in plain view so I had a closer look" the young girl defended herself "I were careful to put it back in its right place and all!"

" _You touched it_ ?!" Daisy's jaw fell in horror.

Mrs Patmore gasped thinking of what the housekeeper would say if she found out. Very few had been privy to hold the photo, she had been one of them. Daisy had been welcome to sit and look at it on her sadder days, even hold it in her hands whenever she wanted but she respected the housekeeper and always asked before doing so. However no one else dared to touch it without Mrs Hughes permission, not even Anna.

"Blimey it's not a photo of the King you know" the maid rolled her eyes.

Carson's face crumpled in anger but again Mrs Hughes put a hand on his arm as they heard Mrs Patmore slam a pot on the table about to steam roll the young maid however it was not her voice they heard.

"He was a member of our family that's who he was, cause that's what we are, all of us down 'ere, a family" the voice went on "That young lad was our little brother and he shouldn't have fought but he did and he died a hero. Daisy there is his widow" then the voice took a slight edge to it "What his photo is doing in Mrs Hughes sitting room is none of your business, but I'll tell you this, don't ever speak of him again unless it's with the respect and don't ever touch that photo again cause if Mrs Hughes was to know no one 'ere would defend you, isn't that right Mrs Patmore?"

Mrs Patmore looked at the maid and her voice was not without en edge of steel in it as she spoke "Oh it is indeed Mr Barrow, it is indeed".

In a matter of seconds Carson face went from anger to utter shock and looking down to Mrs Hughes he noted her eyes glistening with emotion, perhaps there was hope for Mr Barrow after all.

Moments later they heard Thomas footsteps head towards the servants hall. Mrs Hughes took a deep breath in and walked into the kitchen "Mrs Patmore I hope you don't mind but apparently the Dowager has invited Lady Strathmore to join the family for dinner tonight"

Mrs Patmore quickly ran her eyes over Mrs Hughes face making sure she had not heard anything and it seemed she had not "That'll be fine, you know I always cook a little extra"

"Good then" Mrs Hughes turned to the new kitchen maid" and are you settling in well dear?"

"Oh yes fine thank you Mrs Hughes" she smiled grateful the housekeeper had heard nil.

"I'm glad" Mrs Hughes made to walk back out the kitchen but then stopped and turned to the maid, paused momentarily for even though a few month had passed it was still difficult for her to talk of him without pain in her heart "The name of the young man in the photo was, _**is**_ , William and he was as a son to me and I am pleased you noticed him. The horse was Williams and his name was Riley. My dear you are not to enter my sitting room if I am not present and as Mr Barrow has said please don't ever touch that photo again without my permission"

The young maid felt the housekeeper's anger but it wasn't the anger that rose from authority, rather it was a pained anger, an anger that carried an irreplaceable loss.

"I'm sorry Mrs Hughes. I won' do it again"

Mrs Hughes nodded her head then walked to the servant's hall where Thomas sat reading a magazine. She approached the table and looked down at him and spoke quietly "Thank you Thomas".

Thomas understood that he'd been over heard and was about to say something smart but the pained look in Mrs Hughes eyes saved him "Your welcome Mrs Hughes" he answered humbly.

Mrs Hughes then made her way to her sitting room and grabbed the cloth that she saved for polishing, gently wiping the silver frame that held Williams photo. After she was satisfied that it shone brightly again she placed it back down carefully on her desk.

She sat down on her chair and gave her neck a quick rub then reached up and flicked on the little lamp. She looked down at the ledger infront of her and gave an annoyed sigh shaking her head at Williams photo and chuckling "I tell you my dear boys these ledgers will be the death of me" and then she opened it.

The End.


End file.
